


Little Wanderings

by moondancera



Category: Static Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Short stories based around the show and my mind, so I am hoping you all enjoy them





	1. I am sorry Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Static Shock, and I have no wish to. If I did, then we wouldn't have the characters we all love. I just wish the people who did, would have pity on us and make new episodes. Anyways, please leave me a comment, criticism, or an idea on how to make my stories better. Any and all will do, but now on with the stories. And BTW I am making to one an incomplete story unlike my others, so I can add more to it, whenever I come up with an idea to add to it. BTW P.S. the rating, pairings, and things will change with the chapters, so I well you all know what is what at the beginning of each one.

Humor/none

I am sorry Virgil

"I am sorry Virgil, so sorry, I didn't mean it man, I am sorry." Tears roll down Richie's face as he says this over and over again as Virgil just sits there looking dumbstruck at the soaked comic book sitting on the floor and then glances at Richie.

"You know man, it is okay, it is just a book." Virgil mumbles back.

Richie sniffles a lot, "Yeah, but it was a first edition."

"I can always get another one."

"But it was a number one edition of Barbie."

"Yeah, but we can always replace it before Sharon gets home."

At that exact moment they hear Sharon close her bedroom door and not two seconds later the shout of "Virgil" rings across the neighborhood.


	2. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, so don't sue. It is as simple as that; I got nothing to pay it off with if you do.

Virgil/Richie

One-sided Romance

Loneliness

I never realized how much I cared for him. I know that every one can see it now. Just because I haven't cracked a joke, or really smiled in over two days since we had that stupid fight. I was always just trying to ignore those feelings that arose whenever I thought or was around him. Now that he isn't around me, I feel totally alone. But do you want to know a secret? I have come to the realization that I date girls because I couldn't have the one I want, Richie.


	3. When feelings come into the mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yada yada, don't own and don't wish to. Incase of a lawsuit, how about you pay me instead 8-)

Richie/Virgil

Romance

When feelings come into the mix

My parents think I have the worst luck ever. Being shot in the leg, spraining my arm, spraining my leg, and numerous burns and bruises. They want to take me to a specialist incase it is an imbalance or something else. I keep telling them not worry that everything is okay. But parents, being parents, are over cautious to everything. They just don't know that I will and have gotten hurt for you. Because you see, I harbor such a spark of love for you, that even your static doesn't shine as bright.


End file.
